Ask The Characters!
by Just This Once Everyone DIES
Summary: ask your favorite characters of OUAT here! QUESTIONS ARE CLOSED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own OUAT**

Regina: Hello fans!

Henry: You are breaking the fourth wall, mom!

Emma: Of course she is. So as Regina was saying we have decided to answer any questions you have of us and we will answer!

Snow: like for example: To Emma, why did you eat your mother's last cookie when you knew she really really wanted that cookie?

Charming: Yeah, Emma why?

Emma: I didn't. Dad did. :)

Snow: DAVID!

Charming: Uh... *runs off*

Snow: I will find you! I always find you! *chases after David*

Emma: hehe

Rumplestiltskin: So while the idiots take care of that mess, please ask us questions in the comments!

Belle: Rumple, how many times must I remind you not to call people idiots?

Rumplestiltskin: But-

Belle: No buts!

Baelfire: hehe! she said no butts.

Regina: Shut up Neal! You are dead!

Baelfire: I can still answer questions...

Hook: but we don't want you here right now.

Baelfire and Graham: oh... *slowly walk out*

Emma: So yeah...ASK AWAY!

 **AN: Please ask questions so this story can contineue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouat at all. If I did Regina would be happy!**

 _Guest asks "Why did Killian let Emma sacrifice herself and become the dark one? I mean if he really loved her wouldn't he have at least tried to stop her?"_

Killian: ...

Emma: Killian?

Killian: ...

Rumplestiltskin: Pirate?

Killian: ...

David: Killy bear?

Killian: ...

Henry: HOOK!

Killian: ... *curls up into a ball and rolls out of the room*

Emma: Great going guest! Now he won't speak.

Anna: *knocks on the door* Killian? Do you wanna build a snowman?

Killian: NO!

Anna: okay...bye...

 **AN- so that went well (NOT!) but anyhow so yeah! Thanks Guest for asking a question and sorry Killian couldn't respond. Here have a cookie! *tosses cookie to guest* The rest of you feel free to ask questions! I have two more to answer so far. so yeah. Ask questions plus R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own no characters or Ouat, if I did Rumbelle would have no problems at all.**

 _Moffatlabel (guest) asks "To Regina, what is it like being an evil queen?"_

Regina: I'M NOT EVIL PEOPLE! STOP SAYING I'M EVIL! I'M TRYING TO BE A GOOD REGINA! WHY DO PEOPLE CALL ME EVIL?

Henry: Well...

Emma: Well...

Hook: You killed many people...

Snow: and you tried to kill me numerous times...

Charming: You cast the curse...

Cora: AND YOU ATE ALL MY COOKIES!

Regina: Those cookies were good.

Cora: Well, I wouldn't know because *long glance towards Regina* ATE THEM ALL AND SHALL PAY! *Poofs herself and Regina away*

Henry: ...

 **AN: TWO MORE QUESTIONS TO GO! WOOP! Please feel free to ask questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own ouat or its characters, If I did then I wouldn't have to write this disclaimer.**

 _frugalpsycho (guest) asks "ok. so for Rumple: (Wed,Behead,Bed) Belle,Milah, and Cora| Regina: (Wed,Behead, Bed) Emma, Daniel, and Robin| Emma: How did you know Charming ate the last cookie? |Pan: Why are you so mean to your son?"_

Rumplestiltskin: Wed Belle...

Belle: Yay! But what about the other two?

Rumplestiltskin: BEHEAD CORA AND MILAH!

Baelfire: Dad...You want to behead mommy? *breaks into tears*

Belle: Look at what you've done Rumple! Apologize now!

Rumplestiltskin: Fine...I'm sorry that I want to behead your mother Bae. But its for your own good.

Baelfire: ... *runs to room and locks the door*

Henry: Did dad forget he was dead?

Belle: and FrugalPsycho, ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM RUMPLE!

Pan: Me too!

Regina: Lets see! Um...Wed Robin... Bed Daniel... and BEHEAD EMMA FREAKING SWAN!

Emma: rude!

Snow: How do you know Emma's middle name?

Regina: MAGIC!

Emma: I told her...

Snow: Oh...Carry on!

Emma: And back to FrugalPsycho's question! I knew it was David because I watched him eat it.

Pan: and the answer to your last question, is because I hate him!

Rumplestiltskin: Well, I hate you too!

Henry: Awe... so much fatherly love! *snaps photos of Rumple and Pan* Time to post these on facebook! *skips off*

Rumplestiltskin and Pan: NOOOOOO!

 **AN: ONE QUESTION LEFT TO ANSWER SO ASK MORE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No part of OUAT is mine!  
**

 _Moma bear Emma Swan asks "too cute Even Anna showed up! Mine's for Henry, Do you have a dream girl?"_

Anna: *Blushes in the corner*

Regina: Henry?

Emma: Hen Hen, do you have a crush?

Henry: ...Maybe?

Emma: Do tell.

Henry: *mumbles name of crush*

Regina: HENRY DANIEL MILLS! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Henry: *runs off*

Emma and Regina: Henry! *chase after him*

Anna: Elsa?

 **AN: Yep. So...more answers shall be coming up soon. Keep asking away for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _4EverCharmed asks "I like your idea on this! Lets give it a go...Rumplestilskin and Hook, have you settled your differences now that you both found happiness? Belle, is there anyone you would like more of a friendship with? Emma and Regina, how would you describe your parental roles towards Henry? Henry, who would you like to see your mothers with?"_

Hook: YES!

Rumplestiltskin: NO!

Hook: *gasp*

Belle: *gasp* Rumple! What did we say about Hook?

Rumplestiltskin: *monotone* That as long as I pretend to like the pirate in public,as a friend ;I get cookies and taco time!

Belle: Yes.

Emma: I didn't need to know about the taco bit! *throws up in trashcan*

Regina: Nor did I! *Also pukes in trash can*

Belle: On to my question! Um... perhaps Emma. I would love to be better friends with her.

Emma: You want to be friends with me?

Belle: Yes.

Emma: Yay! Wanna hang out later?

Belle: Sure! It's a date!

Regina: I like to think of myself as the one who looks out for Henry more. While Swan is a weirdo who I sometime allow my child to be with and always forget not to.

Emma: I like to think of me as the "fun mom as long as you don't mess with me!" While Regina is the strict old lady!

Regina: *glares at Emma*

Henry: I'm glad you asked! I would love for my moms to be partnered with EACH OTHER!

Regina: What?

Emma: What did you say kiddo?

Henry: SWAN QUEEN FOR LIFE!

 **AN: I have four questions left to do! Shout out to _Moma Bear Emma Swan_ for all your reviews, it really makes me happy to see that people are actually enjoying this. Now I'm probably gonna go work on the next chapter for I Am Me? (One of my doctor who fanfics) so if you like doctor who go read it. I will get back to here soon. and yeah so continue asking! Thanks so much. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ouat is not of mine.**

 _Guest 111111111 asks "What is Emma's view of being the dark one? Is she sad, angry, happy? How does she feel about it?"_

Emma: It feels weird. Emotion wise? I'm not sure. I think I have this handled. I will use this power for Good unlike Gold does.

Rumplestiltskin: Excuse you!

 **AN: Short answers like this will happen sometimes. Questions may get closed soon so ask questions while you can! Thanks for helping to make this story work! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership in ouat!**

 _guest asks "Regina: how many people have you slept with?"_

Emma: Thank god that Henry is grounded for shipping us.

Robin: *covers Roland's ears* You may answer now Milady.

Regina: Um...a lot. I have infertility potion so no problems in that area.

Emma: But how many?

Regina: ...10...less or more...

Snow: You garden utensil!

 **AN: More questions. tehe. "garden utensil" insult is something that my friend uses a lot so I had to incorporate it in as a character that she crack rps as (I rp as Charming when she does that. XD) So yeah...Ask! and thanks for allowing this fic to continue on!**


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THIS!**

 _ReginaQueenofHogwarts asks "Ok, first I just want to say, that all of you guys are awesome, and amazing, and brave, and thank you. Except Pan and Zelena and the rest of you villains. You are barf on a stick. Anyway, Henry, who is your crush? (waggles eyebrows)"_

All but the villains: Yay!

Pan: Bish! I'm fabulous!

Zelena: Favoritism! You like my sissy and not me!

Rumplestiltskin: Muggle.

Cora: Barf on a stick? If anything i'm powerful barf on a pretty stick!

Emma: *Glances at Regina*

Regina: *Glances at Emma*

Emma: *Signals to Snow and Charming*

Regina: So...If you remember correctly, Henry never answered properly last time.

Emma: Bring him in guys!

Snow and Charming: *bring in Henry who is tied to a chair*

Henry: Unhand me Muggles!

Emma: Someone has been spending too much time with his other mother and grandpa!

Regina: What are you trying to say Mudblood?

Emma: Er...Nothing? Anyhow Henry you have been asked again and this time with an eyebrow waggle! Answer the question!

Henry: What? No!

Snow: Then no more cookies for you!

Henry: You can't be serious!

Charming: But she can!

Henry: Fine...*mumbles name again*

Regina: Louder Squib!

Henry: Paige! Happy?

Snow: You have a crush on Happy?

 **AN: hehehe. I still have more questions to answer but for now feel free to ask more! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm too Fabulous to own OUAT!**

 _ReginaQueenofHogwarts asks "I just realized that my question on Chapter Four was already asked, so here's another one. Henry: What would you do to Killian if he broke Emma's heart? Like, if she caught him cheating on her with, let's say, a siren in human form."_

Henry: Stand back and watch Mom destroy him. Then I will set her up with my other mother and love!

Emma: I agree until the point you set me up with Regina.

Regina: Henry, go to your room! Your time on time out has increased.

Hook: And its not like I would go cheat on you, Love!

Emma: I know you wouldn't!

Siren: *in human form* Hello Hooky Bear!

Killian: ...

Emma: ...

Siren: ...

Emma: Killian, move out of the way! *pulls out gun*

 **AN: so Yeah! This is the last question, im answering for the night. I will answer more tomorrow. So, continue to ask!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I RULE EVERYTHING BUT I DON'T OWN IT!**

 _DreaWhite asks "_ _This is such an original idea; I totally love it! It made me laugh so much. I have a question for Snow "Who is more like a child Emma, David or Henry? Who pulls more pranks and do punish them, and how?_ _Thank you!"_

Snow: I'm soo glad you asked DreaWhite!

Emma: *runs in* DAD! SOMEONE ASKED MOM!

David: *Rushes in* That's not pos- Oh god...

Snow: By the way I love your last name! It's my last name too! LOL!

Henry: *walks in calmly with a bowl of cereal* Grandma did not just say "Lol!"

Snow: Now onto the question. It depends on the day. Although, Henry pulls slightly more pranks.

David: Emma, what do we do?

Emma: Hang on! *Runs out the door to go get something, knocking over Henry's cereal*

Henry: NOT MY CEREAL! YOU B***H-

Snow: HENRY! WE DON'T USE THAT WORD HERE!

David: Yeah...Henry. Where on earth would you learn the word "Cereal?"

Snow: ...

Henry: ...

David: That wasn't the word...was it?

Henry and Snow: No.

David: oh... *Slowly walks out*

Snow: So, I guess now you will see punishment first hand.

Henry: Nuuuuuuuuuu!

Snow: Yes. So the punishment is changed to effect the person and the crime. Now for this example, the person is Henry and the crime is cursing.

Henry: ...I'm sorry?

Snow: Now his punishment is 30 minutes of corner time but since he said "sorry" It has now become 20 minutes.

Henry: *walks over to corner*

Snow: *starts stopwatch* So this has been an inside look at the Blanchard-Nolan-Swan famil-

Emma: *runs in with bucket of water and dumps it on snow* MELT WITCH MELT!

Snow: Emma...

Emma: ...I'm sorry?

 **AN: Sorry this took so long. School has been making it harder for me to come on as much. Now as you can see, I've closed questions for a bit. As soon as I answer all of them, they will open again. So until then continue to read. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; I don't own ouat. Sorry about that.  


 _Guest asks "How does Emma feel being the dark one? Is she happy or sad about the whole thing? Does she wanna stay the dark one or get rid of the darkness?"_

 **Emma:** HOW DO I FEEL ABOUT BEING THE DARK ONE? HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING BORN?

 **Snow:** Emma! They were only asking a question!

 **Emma:** I DONT FREAKING CARE!

 **Snow:** Be nice!

 **Emma:** I HAVE POWERS!

 **Snow:** and I can take away your cookie privileges...

 **Emma:** ...

 **Snow:** ...

 **Emma:** I'll be nice!

AN: SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG! School is stupid. I'm trying to update more. So continue reading until the next update.


End file.
